


史卡博羅市集

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Summaries, Masturbation, Multi, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 克羅里不能怪阿茲拉斐爾猶豫不決。惡魔克羅里，六千年後他已經習慣了這個名字，有時候他甚至覺得這個名字悅耳至極，儘管這不是他最初被賦予的名字和使命。有時後克羅里想要告訴阿茲拉斐爾他真正的名字，或許這會讓他的生活更簡單一些，讓天使不用花上六千年的時間才學會信任他。不過最後，克羅里知道這是行不通的。想要阻止世界末日的惡魔克羅里。「你在笑什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾問，對他露出了有點迷茫的微笑。世界末日前、世界末日的未發生，以及那之後的日子，克羅里漸漸接受自己的墮落與救贖，以及阿茲拉斐爾。





	1. 香芹

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天我說要來開保姆克羅里的車，但在打文的時候不小心開了Simon & Garfunkel的Scarborough Fair/Canticle，於是有了這篇史卡博羅市集。第一章有點短，主要還是影集裡面的場景和劇情，但之後就會是克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾在當教父們、以及世界（不）末日之後的描寫。看起來不太像HE，但我保證是HE，然後車我還是會開的。

六千年過去了，這個世界已存在了六千年。

想到再過十一年，造物主所創造的一切都將回歸火焰與灰燼，克羅里就不禁打了個冷顫。與六千年相比，十一年只是一瞬間的事，甚至比一瞬間還要渺小。一個十一歲的孩子，和克羅里比起來不如說是個男嬰，就憑他也想毀滅世界。

噢，可是他不是一般的男嬰，是吧？該死的撒旦之子，偽裝成一副楚楚可憐、柔弱無力的樣子，毫無頭緒地躺在一只竹編籃裡讓克羅里將他塞進駐英大使夫人的懷裡，彷彿 _ 他 _ 才是那個一手促成世界末日的人。

不可理喻。所以現在克羅里淪落至此，在倫敦蘇活區的古書店裡，和天使一起喝悶酒。真是不可理喻。

克羅里半睜著眼睛，此刻他已經摘下了墨鏡，看著阿茲拉斐爾也是醉傻了，口齒不清而且頻頻打著小嗝；克羅里不敢說自己有多清醒，但肯定比那猶豫不決的天使還要清醒許多。

說道底，守衛東門的權天使阿茲拉斐爾可以算是他的晚輩，是在克羅里隨路西法等人一起墮落後才被造物主迎來這個世界——阿茲拉斐爾肯定記得那場天庭與地獄間的戰爭，但他對克羅里曾經是天使一事可是一點感覺也沒有。從他們初次見面起， _ 克蠕力 _ 就是一條誘人食禁果的大蛇，而阿茲拉斐爾是一個站在高聳城牆上目送亞當與夏娃遠離伊甸園的天使。

嘛，克羅里不能怪阿茲拉斐爾猶豫不決。

惡魔克羅里，六千年後他已經習慣了這個名字，有時候他甚至覺得這個名字悅耳至極，儘管這不是他最初被賦予的名字和使命。有時後克羅里想要告訴阿茲拉斐爾他真正的名字，或許這會讓他的生活更簡單一些，讓天使不用花上六千年的時間才學會信任他。

不過最後，克羅里知道這是行不通的。

想要阻止世界末日的惡魔克羅里。

「你在笑什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾問，對他露出了有點迷茫的微笑。

「沒什麼。」克羅里聳了聳肩，忍不住又把紅酒往自己的唇邊送。

_ 以光的速度向深淵墜落。 _

_ 火、融岩與硫磺燒盡他的筋骨血肉。 _

_ 鱗片扎出他的皮膚、傷口無法癒合。 _

_ 伸手不見五指的黑暗漸漸暈染他的羽毛。 _

_ 噢。 _

_ 看啊。 _

_ 是惡魔克蠕力。 _

「少來了。」阿茲拉斐爾皺著眉頭，一個嗝卡在他的咽喉，讓他不舒服的拍了拍胸口。克羅里知道那天使總是能看穿自己的謊言，但那些謊言多數時候都不會被戳破，或許阿茲拉斐爾善良到不忍心拆穿他。

當然，也不是說克羅里多常對他唯一的摯友撒謊，只是有些事情為了那天使好還是遠離他純潔的耳朵和靈魂。

「你已經醉到神智不清了。」克羅里放下一滴也不剩的水晶酒杯，從他佔據已久的單人沙發上站起。突然的動作另他有些暈眩，險些跌進一落積著灰塵的古書裡，但他成功的穩住腳步，然後小心翼翼的朝阿茲拉斐爾走去。「我們該醒醒酒了，醉成這樣完全沒辦法思考。」

阿茲拉斐爾看起來有些痛苦的點了點頭。

所以他們醒酒，讓血一樣的紅色液體回到那些深色的長頸玻璃瓶裡。

克羅里壓抑下一股想要嘔吐的衝動，因為他嘴裡的味道可比哈斯塔的內褲還要噁心不知道幾倍；堂堂地獄伯爵不知道網路和自拍是什麼，那他肯定也不會花時間洗內褲，克羅里嫌惡地想。他從眼角餘光瞥見阿茲拉斐爾露出了幾乎一樣的表情，一個比較禮貌的版本，就知道至少在某些事件上他們還是具有共識的。

「噁，糟透了。人類到底怎做的？」

「嗯……」阿茲拉斐爾發出一聲表示同意的咕噥。

「所以我們必須要阻止世界末日。」克羅里仰頭歎了一口氣。「想想我美麗的賓利車、皇后合唱團的經典串燒光碟，還有你的古書店、小餐館、訂製西服，阿茲拉斐爾，天使。」

「或許這一切都是註定的？我們要怎麼阻止神的終極計畫？」

克羅里知道自己的論點十分具有說服力，也非常、非常的合理，換作是人類早就一口答應了。但阿茲拉斐爾可不是凡人，不是嗎？要誘惑一個天使可不是那麼容易的事，過了六千年克羅里仍然沒有成功。

_ 若祢聽得見我的祈禱，請赦免阿茲拉斐爾的罪——東門守護者，權天使阿茲拉斐爾。 _

「如果你當成是在阻止 _ 我 _ 呢？」克羅里提議。「嘿，我可是 _ 惡魔克羅里 _ ，我親手把撒旦之子送到人間，」 _ 雖然也不是我自願的， _ 他默默在心中替自己辯駁，「是 _ 我 _ 開啟世界末日……如果當成是阻止一個惡魔，就不會觸犯 _ 上面 _ 的意思了。」

阿茲拉斐爾仍有些謹慎地看著他，但克羅里知道天使已經被說服了。 _ 有了惡魔克羅里當作理由，是不是所有作為都可以被合理化？ _ 他不禁這樣想，雖然他知道天使不是故意的。

「我試著讓他走向邪惡、毀滅世界……什麼的，然後——」

「——我可以用光明的愛感化他。」阿茲拉斐爾終於露出了一個燦爛的微笑。

「如果我們做得剛剛好，那小子會長成一個 _ 很普通的 _ 十一歲小孩。」克羅里拍了下手，金黃色的蛇目沒有開過那天使。 _ 如果我們徹底失敗，我們就得分道揚鑣，或者更悲慘的，在最終的戰場上成為敵人，那會是一場我既不願輸也不願贏的戰爭， _ 克羅里沒有直言，但他相信阿茲拉斐爾會瞭解他的。

_ 在光裡他誕生。 _

_ 那時沒有祭祀和慶典。 _

_ 祂賜了一個名字和一個使命。 _

_ 他赤腳行走於光裸的大地。 _

_ 傷痕被撫平、淚水被拭乾、夜空被光點綴。 _

「嘿，天使。」

「是的，克羅里？」

「我們可以成功的。」


	2. 鼠尾草

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊這章有女體克羅里的性行為描寫，不喜勿入＊

「克羅里，嘿，克羅里。」

橡樹後傳來這樣熟悉的聲音。惡魔嘆了一口氣，開始懊悔起十五分鐘前的決定： _ 為什麼不乾脆變成一條蛇溜進樹林裡打盹就好？ _

「法蘭西斯先生，這裡沒有克羅里，我是亞斯他錄保母。」

「我檢查過了，附近沒有人。」阿茲拉斐爾一屁股坐在克羅里身旁的草地上，從口袋裡掏出一塊淺藍色的格紋方巾拭起額頭的汗珠；他已經捨去了他那可怕的落腮鬍和誇張的門牙，基本上已經是那個克羅里熟悉的阿茲拉斐爾，卻仍然穿著法蘭西斯園丁的裝扮，一身寬鬆如斗篷似的米色大衣——這也解釋了他為何豪不猶豫的就往濕漉漉的草坪上坐下。「我剛剛才聽說你也放假了，小沃拉克的爸爸決定帶一家人去趟法國……你應該跟我說的，剛剛在屋裡找不到你。」

「所以你怎麼找到我的？」克羅里挑眉。

「找管家問的，他說你大概在這裡抽菸。」阿茲拉斐爾擺了下手，好像在揮趕一隻看不見的蒼蠅一樣。「他以為我們在一起了， _ 在一起 _ 的那種在一起。嚴厲告誡我要在工作場合保持專業，不然他一定得開除我。」

「園丁和保母。」克羅里徐徐吐出一口菸，淺灰色的氣體細長地蜷繞，像一隻蛇似的。

「我不知道你有抽菸的習慣。」

「嗯，我是惡魔，什麼樣的壞習怪慣我都有。」克羅里咧著嘴露出一口白牙和輕佻的微笑，修長的手指拖著搖搖欲墜的煙斗。

「而且你看起來也不太擔心我們的管家以為我們……」

「搞在一起？滾床單？」

「克羅里！」

「怎麼了？你又不是三歲的小沃拉克，一點點的實話是無法玷污你聖潔的天使心靈的。」克羅里調侃道，過了六千年阿茲拉斐爾還是一點頭緒也沒有。「回答你的問題：不，我不擔心。這不是很正常嘛，漂亮的莊園、認真工作的園丁和孤單的保母，一切簡直水到渠成，和全能的主不可言喻的計畫一樣，自然而然的發生了。」

「噢，你喜歡我設計的花圃嗎？」天使笑得燦爛，像一個三歲的孩子。

「我討厭鼠尾草。」

「那麼你真的孤單嗎，克羅里？」

克羅里的心跳頓了一下。阿茲拉斐爾總是能在他最沒有防備的時候，觸動他胸膛裡隱隱疼痛的一點，在這棵超過一百五十歲的橡樹下，七月仲夏的午後，寬鬆的亞麻衫上沾染著鼠尾草香甜的味道。今天是他難得的假期，但他一點也不想回到倫敦冰冷的公寓，被哈斯塔和別西卜騷擾—— _ 看在撒旦的份上，那孩子才六歲，給人家一點童年行不行？ _ 不，比起那個克羅里有更好的選擇。他又默默的抽了幾口菸，沒有摘下墨鏡讓阿茲拉斐爾看不見他，或者至少不是直接的看穿他。

「克羅里，親愛的？」

「可能會吧。」克羅里說，他的語氣比他在腦海裡想像的還要平緩，失去了原本計畫好的尖銳諷刺。他弄熄了煙斗並隨意的丟置一旁，細長的拇指和食指從草地上擰下了一枝蒲公英，有著白色絨球的那種。他將蒲公英舉到阿茲拉斐爾眼前，噘起嘴輕輕吹了一口氣，讓舉著小傘的種子在空中飄散、旋轉跳舞。克羅里只擅長恐嚇植物，讓它們在恐懼中長得高大又綠意盈盈，這次他沒有精神恐嚇這些蒲公英，它們或許不會發芽。

「你還是可以交朋友，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾用著一貫溫柔的口吻，像是蜂蜜一般色澤優美，清甜的味道在舌尖久久不願散去。

「我不想交朋友，阿茲拉斐爾，因為我是——」

「——因為你是惡魔，我知道，你也知道這只是一個藉口。」

「這不是……」克羅里突然打住，突然失去了和阿茲拉斐爾爭辯關於惡魔為什麼不該輕易與凡人建構友誼的力氣。「……好吧，或許這只是一個藉口……但我需要的不是 _ 那種 _ 朋友。」

他總不能把管家叫到一邊，附在那可憐男人的耳邊輕輕吐著冰冷的氣息說： _ 嘿，我是來自地獄的惡魔，名字叫做克羅里。啊，您知道小沃拉客．道林可是撒旦之子嗎？世界末日到來前，我會記得寄封明信片提醒你的！ _ 當然不行，該死的，雖然克羅里十分肯定他會非常享受老管家臉上驚駭的表情，多麼美味。不行，他沒辦法這麼做。他和阿茲拉斐爾正在執行的任務，這個任務的本質以及最終目的，不可與任何人說，不管是天使或者惡魔，否則他們倆的末日恐怕會提早報到，用不著等到世界末日了。

「噢……」

阿茲拉斐爾的藍眼睛瞪大了一些，用著某種克羅里無法精確形容的情緒回望著他。

「是的， _ 噢 _ ，天使。」

「我是說，如果這是你要的……」

阿茲拉斐爾的話音漸弱，彷彿一雙隱形的手摀住了他的嘴，溫柔地。蒲公英籽早已經落地了，而克羅里斜倚著橡樹粗糙的樹幹，視線不在跟著阿茲拉斐爾的藍眼睛，闔上了眼簾享受涼爽的微風輕觸著他那被一身深色花呢布料悶得有些難受的皮膚。

忽然之間克羅里感覺到灑在臉上的陽光暗了下來，他以為那是一片刻短暫的烏雲或者鴿子剛好打從橡樹下掠過，但那片陰影持續籠罩在他的上方。

在此同時一雙溫暖的手捧上了他的臉頰，拇指輕輕摩挲他的顴骨。

在克羅里來得及反應之前，阿茲拉斐爾俯身吻住他的唇。

阿茲拉斐爾的吻技 _ 非常優秀 _ ，同時令人感到意外卻又十分合理，像是一塊彩繪玻璃嵌入了克羅里冰冷僵硬的黑白世界。天使的味道乾淨舒服，嘴唇柔軟，溼潤的舌頭舔著他的口腔恍入無人之地，直接攻陷毫無防備的克羅里。

_ 這一定是撒旦的惡作劇，去你的。 _

除了撒旦的舌頭不可能如此靈活柔軟，溫柔的舔吮，克羅里在自己的舌尖上嚐到了蜂蜜、鼠尾草、檸檬和甜杏仁的味道。他的小小呻吟從牙關溢出，無助而無能阻止其發生。

阿茲拉斐爾的左手仍扶著克羅里的臉頰，右手卻不安份的下移。他捧住克羅里的左乳，稍微施力的揉著卻不至於弄痛他——亞斯他錄不是個豐滿的女人，但他的乳房可以 _ 如此完美的 _ 貼合阿茲拉斐爾的掌心，彷彿一開始就是依著那個樣子塑形的。克羅里扭著腰，儘管這個小動作實在是違反了他的意願，但此刻他所有的自制力都被拋下了地獄的最深處遍尋不著。他的身體不能比現在更真實，皮膚底下層層堆疊著肌肉和脂肪、汩汩搏動的血管和細密遍布神經，那些 _ 該死的敏感的神經。 _

克羅里覺得自己大概著火了。或者比著火更糟糕、更甜美。

阿茲拉斐爾繼續吻著他，繼續折磨他那些敏感的、可憐的神經。克羅里覺得自己的發燙的皮膚底下大概蜷伏著一條蛇，被天使的觸碰喚醒後也只跟著天使的體溫，一路從他的胸口來到了他的小腹，在那裡停留片刻後繼續往下、 _ 往下—— _

阿茲拉斐爾的手和唇在同一個時間離開克羅里。惡魔不知道他該怎麼反應， _ 是該鬆一口氣抑或小聲央求 _ ，但是他先睜開了眼睛，看見那天使跪在了他右側，雙手擺在自己的膝上，有些喘不過氣來而面色潮紅。

克羅里想自己大概也沒有體面到哪裡去：平時一絲不苟的紅髮被蹭亂了，汗水沿著他的眉毛滴落草地，臉頰滾燙，雙腿難耐的互相磨蹭著。 _ 噢，克羅里對於性慾不是陌生人，但通常他不會在性慾面前顯的如此脆弱嬌小。 _

阿茲拉斐爾沒有繼續吻他，出乎意料的，那天使先去解開了克羅里皮鞋上的紅色繫帶，替他脫下了那雙在鞋頭有著蛇鱗紋路平底鞋。克羅里對他揚起眉毛，有點挑戰的意味，但阿茲拉斐爾只是衝他緊張的笑了下，捉起惡魔的腳踝讓他分開雙腿，好讓自己可以坐在克羅里腿間。

那雙手從腳踝移上了小腿，阿茲拉斐爾低下頭再一次吻上克羅里的唇，這個吻又比方才那個多了幾分迫切。克羅里什麼也做不了，只能讓阿茲拉斐爾的觸碰繼續往上延伸，挑逗地逗弄他膝後那片柔軟的皮膚，輕輕揉捏他的大腿，手指領巧的解開絲襪的繫帶。 _ 是的，亞斯他錄的絲襪有調襪帶，他可不是個野蠻人。 _

阿茲拉斐爾以幾近折磨的緩慢速度褪下那雙有著細緻勾織紋路的黑絲襪，用他的手掌感覺著克羅里無可壓抑的情慾，那些小小的 _ 顫抖 _ 。過了一會兒，他才感覺到那溫柔的撫觸繼續往上、 _ 往上…… _

克羅里發出一聲宛如酒醉後的嘆息。

「舒服嗎，親愛的？」阿茲拉斐爾問。他已經摘下了克羅里的墨鏡。

克羅里輕囁著下唇，他感覺到阿茲拉斐爾的拇指淺淺的陷進了他的肉縫，隔著被體液弄濕的布料來回摩擦著。那天使又湊近了他的臉，伸舌輕柔舔吻著他闔上的唇，在裙底下的手卻正在粗暴的激長他的情慾，按著他的陰唇和陰蒂一陣幾乎是不人道的蹂躪。 _ 如果克羅里可以再回到天堂，那麼天堂一定是著個樣子。 _

克羅里催阿茲拉斐爾撩起他的裙子、扯下他濕得一塌糊塗的內褲，而他一隻腿架在天使的臀上，另一之酸軟的敞開，暴露著腿間的性器。他的陰部溼潤、充血、漲紅，陰道柔軟的肌肉一抽一抽的收縮著，同時感到空虛又腫脹，任對方不斷按壓刺激他的陰蒂。

「阿、阿、阿茲拉斐……」

克羅里最終沒能完成那個名字，最後一個音節在他嘴邊破碎，取而代之的是一聲綿長淫色的呻吟。他高潮了，靠著阿茲拉斐爾的吻和手指，黏稠的液體從他的陰道滲出，沿著陰唇充血紅腫的黏膜流得到處都是。

那天使的右手上沾滿了阿斯他錄——克羅里的體液。

克羅里懶懶的看著那雙藍色的眼睛。高潮過後他不怎麼想動，只想裹在絲綢的床單被子裡好好睡上一覺，和他的愛人一起。 _ 他們算是愛人嗎？這該有多荒唐。 _

「克羅里，你還好吧？」

「我不敢相信你會問這種問題，阿茲拉斐爾。」他靨足的輕笑。

「我很樂意可以幫忙，克羅里。當作是上次你替我去巴斯……」

克羅里沒有繼續聽下去。

他忽然瞭解了，或者說被冷水澆醒了，那愚蠢的天使從一開始就和他沒有共識。

_ 噢、噢，原來你是這個意思。 _

「克羅里？」

「抱歉，有些分神了。」克羅里試著做出最無懈可擊的假笑。「你太客氣了，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「嗯，那麼……」

「你該走了。」

「那麼你呢，克羅里？」

「我想繼續待一下，天使。」克羅里回答。他的下半身凌亂不堪，鞋子、絲襪、內褲以最淫靡的方式散落在身旁的早地上，雙腿微微敞著，陰部因為有些過於熱情的撫弄的隱隱酸痛著。

「噢，好吧……那我們改天見？我得回倫敦向迦百列他們報告一些事情。」

「嗯。」 _ 別提到迦百列和那些狗養的天使，特別是在你剛剛才把你他媽的手指放進我的屄裡，蠢天使， _ 克羅里惡毒的想著，但終究沒能說出口。

他聽著阿茲拉斐爾的腳步聲漸行漸遠。

有那麼一瞬間，克羅里幾乎期待起世界末日，幾乎。


	3. 迷迭香

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※有阿茲拉斐爾/克羅里性行為描寫※

世界末日來了，然後又走了。

亞當．楊的父親，他的人類父親，一臉困惑又焦躁的看著眼前光怪陸離的組合；他知道他兒子闖禍了，那孩子肯定是闖禍了，但又不知道他到底捅出了什麼簍子。 _嘿，至少沒有人死，_ 克羅里試著安慰這個可憐的中年男子，但從亞瑟．楊驚恐的表情和阿茲拉斐爾有些譴責意味的眼神，他知道自己的好意沒有發揮一點作用，甚至是有些反效果。

在亞當一夥人跟著楊先生回到小鎮後，女巫與女巫獵人也悄悄離開空軍基地，特雷西夫人和沙德威爾中士騎著那台小摩托車一去不回頭。阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里又在世界末日未發生地待了一會兒，天使手中仍然怔怔地握著流失六千年的烈焰劍，地上還散落著饑荒的古銅天平和汙染的黑色王冕。克羅里覺得他應當要鬆一口氣，畢竟世界末日被成功阻止了…… _不，_ 他的直覺告訴他事情並未完全結束， _只是暫時的隱匿，埋伏在他們的影子裡。_

噢，天堂和地獄不會高興的，但至少克羅里知道自己已經獲得阿茲拉斐爾的原諒。他們再也不需要選邊站了，不是嗎？

「我想我們可能得搭公車回去，因為你的……」阿茲拉斐爾欲言又止，眼神往克羅里手中的賓利車零件飄去。

「沒關係，我可以再買一台。」克羅里盡量讓自己聽起來不要像個丟了玩具的小孩。看在…… _看在某人的分上，_ 他可是一個阻止了世界末日的六千歲惡魔，執著於凡人的物質在現在看起來有些愚蠢。「或許我可以換一台特斯拉，可以自動駕駛的那種。」 _不，他不想要特斯拉，他只想要他的賓利。_

「噢，親愛的克羅里。」

阿茲拉斐爾的語氣輕柔，像是鴿子的白色羽毛。

他看著天使的藍眼睛，溫柔而充滿憐憫。或者憐愛，克羅里心中的聲音小小的、亢奮的卻又試著小心翼翼的對他說，但他可以輕易的忽略它們，就像自己六千年來所做的事一樣。說謊對他而言應當駕輕就熟，對自己的謊言也是如此。

「克羅里，你覺得我們去搭公車如何？」

阿茲拉斐爾抬起了手，眼裡閃過一絲遲疑，但最後還是輕輕的放在克羅里的右肩上，半哄著他、將他帶離這個是非之地。此時空軍基地看起來一個人也沒有了，太陽幾乎全滾到了地平線的下方，祂猩紅如血的冷焰將草坪染了色，影子似乎延伸到了無限的起點。

他們兩步行至最近的公車站牌，途中誰也不忍心開口。

天色逐漸暗了下來，在這個牛津的市郊小鎮裡光害不如倫敦嚴重，凡人的肉眼也能瞧見那些星星。現在的人類似乎不比以前著迷於星星的故事了，對此克羅里的想法十分矛盾而掙扎；他想要記得自己的存在中比較單純而美的部分，另一方面又覺得那種事情忘了反而是種簡單的救贖。

快遞公司的廂形車比公車快了一步，車上的男人取走了天平、王冕，以及讓克羅里有些驚訝的——阿茲拉斐爾的劍。

「為什麼？」克羅里問。

阿茲拉斐爾只是眨了眨眼睛。他在外套的口袋中摸索，然後掏出了一枚周圍有著不規則焦痕的小紙片遞給克羅里。「這是最後一則預言。」天使說，身體朝惡魔傾了些。

公車來了，阿茲拉斐爾沒有繼續解釋，只是牽起克羅里的手一起搭上那班車。那個司機不會知道自己為什麼有一股衝動想要駛往倫敦的蘇活區。

「我對預言沒有什麼好感，特別是這則。」過了一會兒克羅里才喃喃開口，突然想要抽菸，吞雲吐霧，手中菸斗的重量會讓他想起在道林宅邸的那個午後，他們第一次交合，在那棵橡樹下。克羅里知道自己想要更多，但他猜測阿茲拉斐爾不願、或者說無法給與，也許他們再也沒有機會確立彼此的關係了。

「我已經有計畫了，克羅里。」

「你覺得那個計畫能夠成功嗎？」

「嘿，惡魔。」

「是的，阿茲拉斐爾？」

「我們可以成功的。」天使微微笑著說，重現著十一年前的那個對話。

_克羅里知道這是一個瘋狂得難以言喻的計畫。_

惡魔在阿茲拉斐爾的書店兼公寓裡，站在阿茲拉斐爾的全身鏡前，讓阿茲拉斐爾的藍眼從鏡面的另一側回望著他。

那雙藍眼睛足以始他崩潰。只要一眼就夠了。

克羅里用著阿茲拉斐爾的手指一一解開那套訂製西裝多得離譜的扣子，讓一層層的布料依序被棄置一旁，直到他渾身赤裸。

克羅里喜歡自己的身體接近精瘦的樣子，有些人會用骨感來形容他的體態，或許這和蛇類天性沒有什麼曲線可言有關。阿茲拉斐爾的身體和他的不一樣，全是一些柔軟的線條，而且十分溫暖，暖到讓初不適應的克羅里覺得有些不知所措。他用著這雙陌生的手探索這具陌生的身體，想像這是克羅里的手撫摸著阿茲拉斐爾的身體。上次他們交合時只有阿茲拉斐爾負責愛撫、手指一進一出的把克羅里肏到高潮，但克羅里並沒有機會回饋，因此再花了八年想像阿茲拉斐爾的裸體和性慾。

阿茲拉斐爾的指甲修剪整齊，克羅里想像他變得尖銳的爪輕輕劃過天使的皮膚，試想它們會不會留下紅色的痕跡、會不會流血會不會痛？克羅里第一次感覺到痛覺是在他墮落的那一個剎那，在那個瞬間全能的神製造了痛苦，從克羅里的口中奪去他的名字。

可羅里摸遍了阿茲拉斐爾的身體，證明了天使身上一點瑕疵也沒有，沒有傷痕、焦黑的羽毛、蛇鱗、墮落的印記。他知道他可以毫無保留的愛他的天使，但他不知道阿茲拉斐爾又可以給他多少。

_再一個十一年？再一個六千年？永遠？_

可羅里握著自己的——阿茲拉斐爾的——陰莖，幾乎是粗暴的上下套弄，唇齒認呻吟流瀉而填滿整間書店。克羅里一直在等阿茲拉斐爾，接受他或者拒絕他，但只有現在他不想等，就這麼一晚讓他放縱。

克羅里一手擼著那根火燙的肉莖，另一手探進那叢卷曲的陰毛裡玩弄他的陰囊，一下又一下的刺激那裡敏感的皮膚，前列腺液隨著他的逗弄從鈴口泌出。他的嘴張合著吐氣，借著那些黏滑的液體加速手上的套弄，感受著自己的——阿茲拉斐爾的——陰莖越來越腫脹，筋脈突出且彷彿有自己的意識般蠢動著。

克羅里想像自己含著那根粗壯的陽具舔弄，當個稱職的淫蕩惡魔服侍他高高在上的天使；或者讓阿茲拉斐爾肏進他的陰道或者直腸，他不是特別介意，只要阿茲拉斐爾願意。

在那天使知道自己對他保持著多麼原始而強烈的情感，阿茲拉斐爾會愛他，或者視他如穢物？克羅里知道自己很貪婪， _但這是惡魔的原罪，_ 他想要阿茲拉斐爾的所有。

不用多久他就射了，然後帶著強烈的罪惡感昏昏沉沉地睡去。

隔天他們依舊約在公園碰面。正如阿茲拉斐爾所料，天堂和地獄不浪費任何一點時間，將天使與惡魔各自押回審判。

只不過他們帶回去的不只是天使與惡魔。

克羅里沒有想過他會再回到天庭。

好吧，他是有想像過這樣的情景，但事件真實的發生當然和他的想像截然不同。在他墮落之前，大天使們都是他的手足、他的至親，但六千年後他們已經不是克羅里記得的那個樣子了。

在他墮落以前，克羅里想，天庭是個更寬容的地方，天使的任務應該治癒而不是殺戮。迦百列打算將阿茲拉斐爾推入地獄的火焰，如同聖水之於惡魔這不僅僅會摧毀天使的肉體，那雙紫水晶色的眼眸卻一點遲疑也沒有。

「閉上你愚蠢的嘴，然後快快去死。」迦百列說。

所以克羅里踏入了火焰，讓火舌舔舐他的皮膚，熟悉的燠熱將他與天堂乾淨得令人作嘔的空氣隔離。

克羅里依稀記得自己與祂走在世界和深淵的交界線上，他問神為什麼要創造人類，如果不讓他們知道愛和失落，不讓他們創作自己想要的世界？

如果這個就是天堂，那麼克羅里會再一次的選擇墮落，與阿茲拉斐爾一起。他們可以一起墜落，然後流浪。

_如果他願意。_

在麗茲飯店之後克羅里又誘惑了他的天使。 _這是最後一次了，_ 克羅里默默的道出他自己也不知道自己是否能夠遵守的承諾。

他忘記他們是怎麼回到阿茲拉斐爾的房間，太多的香檳和紅酒，他一邊吻著他的天使一邊動手扯開那件一百餘年保存良好的訂製西裝。 _噢，再也不是了，_ 克羅里有些惋惜地想，昂貴的米色布料在他的手下變成了碎片與棉絮。 _沒關係，等等他可以用奇跡復原，他的天使可以不用擔心。_

阿茲拉斐爾認真地回吻，柔軟的唇上殘留著他們方才在麗茲享用的醇酒。 _或者阿茲拉斐爾的唇上沾有毒藥，_ 克羅里想。 _這真是一個愚蠢的想法，_ 他默默的斥責自己，順從的讓那天使的吻繼續在他嘴裡奪取他的氣息。

一點小小的奇蹟讓克羅里渾身赤裸，長長的手臂繞在阿茲拉斐爾的頸子上像條蟒蛇，雙腿大敞的躺在阿茲拉斐爾身下。這次他保持著男性的模樣，沒有多餘的心思變出乳房和陰道；同時這也有一種挑戰的意味，與上次的荒唐性事有著強烈的對比，讓阿茲拉斐爾伸手觸碰他的陰莖而不是滑進他濕潤黏滑的肉縫。

「克羅里，你好香。」天使在他耳邊低喃。「你聞起來像蘋果、肉桂和火藥，這是我聞過最好聞的味道。」

「阿茲拉……」

克羅里的肉柱突然被握進溫熱的掌心，對方的汗水輕輕的刺激著那裡脆弱的皮膚。當阿茲拉斐爾的拇指抵著他的龜頭溫柔地揉捻起來，克羅里幾乎就這樣射了，快感直達腦門讓他張嘴無聲地呻吟。

在那昂貴的古龍水下，阿茲拉斐爾聞起來像春天、一束香草，還有伊甸園。

該死，克羅里想念那天，他們站在圍牆的最頂端，阿茲拉斐爾用他的翅膀替他擋雨。

這時克羅里的大腿已經開得不能在開了。他鬆開一隻纏繞著天使的頸子的手，探往自己的股溝，摸到了興奮難耐的後穴後毫不遲疑的硬擠進了一根食指。沒有潤滑液又一點也不溫柔的侵入不是他喜歡的作風，但此刻他一點也不想等，只想要快點讓阿茲拉斐爾進入自己，製造出他們其實本為一體的錯覺。

「克、克羅里，住手，你會弄傷自己。」天使喘著氣，沒有替克羅里手淫的左手溫柔地摸著他布滿細密汗珠的額頭、撥開了浸濕的紅髮。但是克羅里聽不進去，仰頭往阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀咬去，扭動腰肢讓他們兩人的性器互相磨擦；他聽見阿茲拉斐爾倒抽了一口氣，就不知道那是因為疼痛或者是快感。

性，克羅里想要性，他想要一種被愛的感覺。

_性可以是一種便宜的愛。_

克羅里感覺到阿茲拉斐爾的手指和自己的食指一起進入了他的後穴，帶著潤滑劑在他的腸道裡抽插，而且可以不刺激他的前列腺讓他渾身麻癢難受，更多的體液從他的柱頂泌出。

「肏我，阿茲拉斐爾，把我肏到沒辦法闔上腿……」手指正在他的肛門抽插的天使完全忽略了他腿間硬得發疼的性器，這讓克羅里有些不滿，伸手就想替自己狠狠抒解一頓，他的小動作卻被阿茲拉斐爾識破，迅速捉住了惡魔的手腕把他的雙手釘在他的頭頂。「肏我，把我肏到在你身體下求饒，讓我被你填滿，讓我——」

阿茲拉斐爾選擇在這個時候用力的往他的前列腺頂，甚至變本加厲的繞著那塊敏感的腺體打圈按壓。克羅里感覺到眼淚滑下了他的臉頰，腳趾卷曲，下身的肌肉因為快感而無法克制的緊繃；阿茲拉斐爾還沒把他的肉棒插進去他就被幹哭了， _這要是被地獄那幫惡魔知道他恐怕免不了一陣冷嘲熱諷，幸好他們永遠也不用知道。_

「克羅里……」

「嘿，我的天使。」

阿茲拉斐爾抽出了他的手指，連帶著拉出了克羅里的食指。他感覺到阿茲拉斐爾調整了下姿勢，接著一個比手指還要粗壯圓潤的東西就抵在了他的穴口。

「我需要你，天使。」

克羅里掰開自己的臀部，將身體最敏感脆弱的一塊一覽無遺的暴露在阿茲拉斐爾眼前。阿茲拉斐爾的動作異常的粗暴，一挺腰就直接插進了克羅里的甬道，陰囊緊貼在他的尾椎上，一瞬間的痛爽幾乎讓他射了出來。 _是不是他惡魔的本質讓阿茲拉斐爾露出了最糟糕的一面，_ 克羅里想問，從嘴裡吐出的卻只剩下一連串綿長淫蕩的呻吟。

阿茲拉斐爾開始肏他，正如克羅里所願，那個力道幾乎把他對折，雙手釘在頭頂、雙腿舉在空中顫抖抽搐，毫無尊嚴可言。但是克羅里不在乎，他只要阿茲拉斐爾繼續留在他的身體裡，頂弄他的腸道，把他肏射、射在他的身體裡都沒有關係。

「阿茲拉斐爾、阿茲拉斐爾、阿茲拉斐……拉斐爾……」克羅里反覆吟誦著，單一的禱詞穿插著他的呻吟和尖叫，他的肉體和所剩不多的靈魂在貪婪甜膩的慾望裡載浮載沉。 _他喜歡性的味道，像血和泥土，像伊甸園裡的蘋果，那麼的香甜誘人，他讓夏娃輕輕咬一口、只要一口……_

阿茲拉斐爾忽然改變了速度，提起克羅里的腰猛地往他的深處撞，狠狠的撞在他的前列腺上。本來就已經被幹得神智不清的克羅里只覺的自己下體一熱，就這樣被那天使幹到射了出來。

他或許可以歸咎於自己已經百餘年沒有和另一個生物做愛，但在心裡他知道這只是又一個薄弱的藉口。阿茲拉斐爾還沒有射，一下又一下的侵入克羅里高潮後痠軟的身體，幾乎無法承載的快感一波接著一波地在他的脊髓中流竄。克羅里只能捏著阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀，嘴裡胡亂的說著什麼，不知道是要天使停下來或者繼續利用他的身體。

阿茲拉斐爾俯身用一個深吻封住了克羅里的唇，在克羅里的腸道裡肆虐的肉柱在一陣抖動後射出了滾燙的精液，分量之多幾乎讓惡魔笑了出來，如果他不是正忙著抽搐呻吟的話。

「克羅里，親愛的，看著我。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里照著他的話做，因為他無法違背他的天使的請求。他知道自己的淚水仍然不可控制的流著，頭髮凌亂、下腹和胯下被體液和潤滑液弄得一塌糊塗，看著阿茲拉斐爾彷彿幽幽地亮著微光的裸體，藍色的眼睛在性愛之後反而更加的清澈明亮，讓克羅里想起了雨還沒有被創造時的藍天、海洋，以及一切美好的卻得不到的東西……

「阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里開口，艱難地。他發誓他就只問一次，無論答案如何他只能要求阿茲拉斐爾一次。

「你能夠愛我嗎，阿茲拉斐爾，我的天使？」

克羅里摒著氣息，他從來沒有如此感到恐懼，又如此充滿愛意， _如果惡魔可以有恐懼和愛的話。_

阿茲拉斐爾摟住他，溫暖的氣息吐在他的耳畔。

「你可以讓我愛你嗎，克羅里？」


	4. 百里香

克羅里逐漸甦醒。

阿茲拉斐爾的刺繡窗簾並沒有完全拉緊，讓晨曦就這樣闖了進來，一道狹長的光投映在手刻木質地板上。

一般來說，克羅里不是一個習慣早起的人，他喜歡慵懶地躺在他的絲綢床罩上，在他幽暗而孤獨的頂樓公寓裡聽著倫敦忙碌的聲音，例如人們談論爭吵、車輛奔馳、幾聲模糊的喇叭，寒意像一毬輕毯包覆著他。但今天早晨不像過去的任何一個早晨，克羅里意識到，此刻的他躺在阿茲拉斐爾的純棉床單上，阿茲拉斐爾的腳踝勾著他的腳踝，他的全身浸潤在屬與阿茲拉斐爾的氣息裡。

_ 像是春天的花園，當阿茲拉斐爾在道林府邸擔任園丁的日子，百花替他欣然怒放。像是一束香草，懸在阿茲拉斐爾的窗邊，讓風帶進它濃郁卻不具侵略性的氣息。像是伊甸園， 克羅里赤足踏在那溼潤而富饒的土壤上，枝椏上的蘋果鮮紅又待人摘採。 _

克羅里閉上眼睛，舒服地歎了一口氣。

他試著挪動自己的身體，但阿茲拉斐爾的手臂環在他的腰際，像是具有保護欲的藤蔓一樣纏在他的身體上，大方地與克羅里分享自己的體溫。他們昨夜做愛的證據還殘留在克羅里的身體上，吮吻的瘀血和囁咬、指甲劃抓的紅色痕跡，腰腹肌肉正隱隱痠痛著，一種靨足的痠痛，證明了這不是一個殘酷的幻覺，這段記憶不屬於天堂或者地獄的傑作，而是屬與 _ 他們的 _ 。

「早安，克羅里。」

阿茲拉斐爾的聲音充滿睡意，甜而沙啞，克羅里知道他的天使擁有這世界上最好看的微笑，即使是剛起床的時候。他沒有睜開眼睛，讓阿茲拉斐爾收緊了雙臂將他的細腰摟在懷裡，享受這樣不可多求的溫暖、阿茲拉斐爾的氣味和阿茲拉斐爾的心跳。天使是不需要肉體的，所以身為墮落天使的惡魔自然也不需要過度依戀體溫、氣味、心跳，但克羅里喜歡這些事物，讓他感覺自己像個凡人，可以死亡以及生育，可以自由的恨或者愛，不用死守天堂和地獄那些 _ 不可言喻 _ 的規則和禁忌。

_ 愚蠢的、愚蠢的規則， _ 克羅里想。

「你在想什麼，親愛的？」阿茲拉斐爾問。他的聲音很輕，幾乎細不可聞，但克羅里聽見了。

「什麼都沒想，天使。」

「你可以騙得了其他人，但你騙不了我，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾用手指梳過他的紅髮。「你腦袋裡齒輪運轉的聲音大到連住在澳洲的聾老太太都可以聽得見。」

「嗯……」克羅里從喉嚨裡發出一聲滿足的呻吟，「那可真是個奇蹟。」

「的確是，親愛的。」

「你是一個奇蹟，天使。」

「你是唯一一個發生在我身上的奇蹟。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說，手指不停歇地觸碰著他的皮膚，一個虔誠又佔有的吻印在克羅里的頸側，就在動脈的正上方，底下克羅里的血液流動著，將甜美而溫暖的感覺攜往全身，指尖到腳趾。「現在還早，你再睡吧，親愛的。」

阿茲拉斐爾的聲音像是一個甜蜜的魔咒，將克羅里再次哄入夢鄉。

克羅里會做夢。夢裡有時候是過去的事件，褪了色又支離破碎，次序凌亂地在他的眼前重現。有時候他的夢境是由他的想像力設計以及建造，充滿了各種顏色的情緒和可能性，讓他可以在自己的世界裡逃避、笑、哭泣、放縱瘋狂。

這次在夢裡他回到了過去。

_ 「拉斐爾。」遙遠而熟悉的聲音喚住了他。大天使拉斐爾停下了腳步，讓另一個天使能夠追上他，翅膀拍打的聲音輕盈而悅耳。 _

_ 「加百列，我的手足，找我有什麼事嗎？」拉斐爾偏著頭問，看著對方被困擾著的紫色眼眸。「是祂讓你來的嗎？你知道，祂已經有一些日子沒有和我說話了。」 _

_ 「噢，不、不是，不是我們的主讓我來的，抱歉。」加百列有些結巴地說著。「是我有事情想找你幫忙的，你知道，我剛剛不小心飛得離太陽太近了，然後翅膀就……我們會受傷嗎，拉斐爾？」 _

_ 拉斐爾忍住笑意，揮手讓加百列往前靠近一些，好讓他可以仔細檢視他燒傷的翅膀。「是的，加百列，天使也會受傷，只是我們受得傷比其他生物來得容易復原。來，你看。」他輕輕的把手掌覆在大天使受損的翅膀上——那些潔白的羽毛看起來有些燒焦了，底下的皮膚也有些紅腫，但幸好也沒有什麼大礙。拉斐爾集中精神，將自己治癒的力量慢慢的推向了加百列，感受著底下的羽毛和肌膚再次完整。「看，就像祂剛剛創造你時一樣。」 _

_ 「謝謝，拉斐爾。」 _

_ 「不客氣，我的兄弟。」拉斐爾給他一個淺淺的微笑。「下次你看到我們的主的時候，可以跟祂說……我想……」 _

_ 「說你想見祂嗎？」 _

_ 「我想和祂討論一些事情，關於祂的創造和計畫，我想要……我有一些問題想要問祂，如果你能幫我傳達就太好了，加百列。」 _

_ 「你該不會是聽到路西法說了什麼吧？」 _

_ 「嗯，不是那樣的，只是我的一些想法，我想問……我想直接聽到祂的想法。」 _

_ 「這樣啊，那我祝你好運，祂會理解的。」 _

_ 「謝謝你，加百列。」 _

_ 「你最近有在做什麼有趣的事情嗎，拉斐爾？」 _

_ 「噢，你可以抬頭看看天空，我叫他們星星，閃閃發亮的……」 _

_ 「惡魔克羅里。」加百列看著他，在空軍基地裡，他的紫色眼眸依舊漂亮但冷酷。 _

_ 克羅里裹著黑袍，和阿茲拉斐爾一起混藏在人群中。天使在他身邊又說了什麼，但克羅里難得沒有分神傾聽，只能讓那些模糊的音節斷斷續續的飄進他的耳中。 _

_ 克羅里知道這一天會到來，這一天是無可避免的神諭，寫在了天使的書記裡，墨水已乾不可更改。在這一天之前克羅里帶他走遍世界，用著各種不同的臉龐和聲音，男、女、老、少，他試著和那年輕人說些什麼，但終究無法避免這一天的到來。 _

_ 鏽釘一下又一下的敲進他的腕骨，鮮血順著他的身體流倘，從他的腳趾滴在了底下的沙土上。 _

_ 「這就是祢的計畫嗎？」拉斐爾質問。 _

_ 「這會摧毀你，克羅里。」 _

_ 克羅里從來沒有看過阿茲拉斐爾如此震驚以及憤怒，幾乎無法克制住自己的音調，湛藍色的眼眸瞪得老大。當然，他的天使誤會他了，克羅里已經好幾千年沒有認真考慮過「自我毀滅」這個選項，因為很不幸的，他會想念這個混亂而可愛的世界。 _

_ 當然，聖水、仰頭一飲而盡、雙眼一閉就可以脫離這個永生的恩賜，或者說詛咒，這個想法仍然會以每幾十年的頻率浮現他的腦海，但克羅里不會真的考慮它。噢，他若是這樣離開世界，阿茲拉斐爾該有多傷心呢。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾是個天使，他會流淚和自責的。 _

_ 祂讓大雨傾天而下，不用多久洪水以吞噬了土壤，波濤擊碎了農田與農舍。 _

_ 克羅里試著救起全部的孩子，但他的力量微小又無助——畢竟拉斐爾又已經不在這個世界上了。他試著聯絡阿茲拉斐爾，他向加百列、米迦勒、烏列爾祈禱，他向祂祈禱，而雨依舊下著。 _

_ 克羅里第一次看到彩虹。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾用有著花呢格紋印花的保溫瓶給他盛了一杯聖水。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾像是一個終於等到禮物的孩子那樣，在教堂的殘骸裡抱著他的預言書。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾照料著在拉斐爾墮落前種下的蘋果樹。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾邀克羅里觀賞沙士比亞的新劇。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾替克羅里擋雨。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾與巴黎街頭的可麗餅。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾的書店。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾扮成園丁法蘭西斯，偷偷替亞斯他錄種了一盆報春花。 _

_ 阿茲拉斐爾、麗茲飯店、一杯香檳。 _

_ 「我原諒你。」 _

再次甦醒時，阿茲拉斐爾已經起床準備開店了，空氣中充盈著咖啡沉穩的香芬以及肉桂捲甜蜜的氣味。

克羅里慵懶地眨著眼睛。此刻他的墨鏡被隨意丟棄在房間的地上，裸露的黃琥珀色的蛇的眼眸凝視著他的天使，一頭淡金色捲髮在陽光下泛著好看的光澤，一雙藍眼神采奕奕的回望著他。

「我愛你，天使。」

「我也愛你，克羅里。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 關於文章標題和章節名稱，是取自英國的民謠 Scarborough Fair 以及裡面的一句歌詞 parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme。這是一首與愛情有關的歌，四種香草可以分別解釋成「消除痛苦」、「不朽/力量與智慧」、「愛與忠誠」、「勇氣與快樂」，我試著把四個章節的內容與之呼應，雖然不是每一個都能完美的對在一起，不過寫他們兩個真的很好玩。  
> 這一篇的結局應該是我這陣子寫過最甜的了，想著他們兩個恩愛得如此天怒人怨（？），我也就虐不下去了，嘿嘿，希望大家喜歡。
> 
> Plurk：@Yanai_Inori


End file.
